Mask
by HellionKyou
Summary: Whats the point of wearing a mask if said person knows exactly who you are?.


**Mask**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer**

**I have no idea why but for some reason I just had to write this. One shot. Quick ficky.**

**1**

What's funny is when she was younger , first venturing into the land of the Mirror Mask, she didn't love him. She didn't like him much, she found him annoying and very insulting. Calling her face ugly in not so many ways and saying she should wear a mask.

But thinking on it from later years, what does his face look like. What is he hiding behind that trickster, misbehaving mask. Is he ugly, is that why he called her ugly. Does he feel no compassion for others…

Knowing her thoughts now a days weren't of their fullest. She knew now that she loved him and even though he betrayed her once and could very well do it again, and that hates make him look horrible along with a mask…she wanted to return to him…hopeing he would remember her.

She grabbed the Mirror Mask that was hidden in a trunk under her bed, for no one to see, for no one to touch. But before placing it on her face, she grabbed an eye mask, that was white, and placed the Mirror Mask over it.  
Entering the world she created, that she had once a bonded.

Everything was different is wasn't as dark and no one was leaving this time, there seemed to be laughter and the creepy cat guards who loved riddles and loved to eat books weren't as bothersome, though it seemed to be. Helena placed the Mirror Mask away and while having the other on. She walked around looking for a lonely juggler, or waiting for an arrogant man to pop out of the corner to say something obnoxious, telling her she looked more beautiful with a mask on to cover her horrid face.

This was the moment she asked her self why she returned.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a masked man walking her way, he was dressed like valentine…but was he. Would he recognize her, or would he just pass her by like everyone else. It had been four years since she had last visited the land she created.

Two years since she had picked up a pen or inc quill and reinvented things.

With the white mask and her dark blue jeans and white tank top she didn't think he would recognize her with out her pajamas and bunny slippers which he found "Just nasty", that always made her laugh. Remembering his antics always made her laugh. Remembering him in general though just pained her so.

He did indeed walk past her but not before looking directly at her. His eyes zoned in on her closer but…he just kept walking…_That was Helena…no, no couldn't of been…but perhaps it was._ He thought and then walked back to her. He got in her face and looked in her eyes carefully.

"Helena…what the bloody 'ell 'ave you got on your face?" He smiled. She lightly punched him.

"It's nice to know you think I am ugly either way."

He shook his head. "Nope, I got use to your horrid no masked face long ago, but to and change it on me, well that's just mean."

She stood with her hands on her hips. "What is a mask if you can already tell the identity of said person. I know you who you are, and mask or no mask you know you I am. So what's the point?."

He folded his arms.

"Did you come back just to say that, or was their another reason?."

"Aren't we in a hurry. Do you have a big date?."

He smiled. "No…"He looked at her feet.

"What the hell 'ave you got on your feet?."

"They are called shoes?"

"First the bunnies and now some weird thing…"

"Stop changing the subject."

"What's the subject?"

"What's the point?"

"What's what point?"

She rolled her eyes. "The point of wearing a mask?."

"What's the point of you wearing one?"

"To prove to you there is no point."

Valentine scratched his head in confusion "I am afraid I am lost."

She sighed, and walked away, approaching the side wall of the place she proved to him she could juggle.

He followed and sat beside her.

"So what you are saying, is you want me to remove my mask?"

"Rather blunt but yes, that is my point I am getting at."

He sat in wonderment for a bit. "Why, why this need to see my horrid face."

"I can see the persons face who always haunts my dreams."

He scratched his head once again. "Look I will remove mine if you remove yours."

"Better plan…I will remove my mask if you come and visit more often or at least take me to your world."

"Deal."

"Deal?."

She nodded.

He sighed and removed the clay like mask off his face, revealing a handsome blood haired blue eyed man. Her eyes smiled, she didn't realize she was blushing.

He was about to place it back on, till she stopped him. She removed her mask. And placed her hands on his fleshy face as his hands were on hers.

"This is very awkward." He said a little un aware of what was going on.

"This is very good."she simply smiled.

End

Sorry sucked.

Um I guess I could make another chapter but unless I get ideas I dunno.

Till we meet again.

HellionKyou

This was my first Mirror Mask FF.

So yeah…

Later Dudes (ettes)


End file.
